KAITAE FanFiction A Kiss
by minri320
Summary: Saat keadaan mabuk, tanpa sadar Kai mencium Taemin! Walaupun dalam hati Taemin senang, namun sesungguhnya ia sedih saat Kai masih mengingat Kyungsoo. KaiTae Fanfiction!


Title : A Kiss

Author : minri320

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Lee Taemin [KAITAE xD]

Support Cast : Do Kyungsoo

Genre : Yaoi, Romance

Ratting : PG-13

Length : Oneshot

"Sebaiknya kita putus saja,"

Mata Kai membulat ketika ia mendengar penuturan dari seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyungie?" tanya Kai sambil mendekat ke Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo mengambil langkah mundur dan itu membuat Kai bingung.

"Aku rasa kita memang tidak berjodoh. Kita banyak ketidak cocokan. Beberapa hari terakhir kita sering bertengkar. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sifatmu yang begitu childish." jawab Kyungsoo panjang lebar. Lelak berkulit agak gelap itu menghela napas.

"Aku minta maaf, Kyungie.." ujar Kai. Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia menunduk dan menahan kuat-kuat air matanya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Maaf, Kai.."

Dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kai sendirian.

Sendirian.

BRAK!

Kai menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kesal. Ia memukul stir mobilnya dengan kesal. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

"Kyungsoo Kyungsoo..." gumam Kai lalu menjalankan mobilnya entah kemana.

"Ini minumannya. Silahkan dinikmati.."

Pemuda itu tersenyum kepada dua orang perempuan yang memakai pakaian minim. Satu dari perempuan itu tersenyum sambil sedikit menunduk. Pemuda tadi berbalik, hendak kembali ke tempatnya.

"Hei!"

Sang pemuda tadi menoleh.

"Kai?" panggilnya. Kai berjalan dengan tampang putus asa.

"Taemin. Aku minta alkohol." ucap Kai sambil duduk di depan meja. Taemin mengangguk cepat. Lalu, ia menaruh gelas dan botol alkohol di depan Kai. Kai langsung meminumnya dari botolnya.

"Kau ada apa, Kai?" tanya Taemin lembut.

"Dia...memutuskanku, Tae.." jawab Kai. Taemin mengangguk. Paham sekali keadaan Kai.

"Aku juga diputuskan Minho.." kata Taemin. Kai menatapnya.

"Benarkah?" Taemin hanya mengangguk.

Kai dan Taemin adalah sahabat sejak dulu. Sahabat sejak sekolah dasar. Hanya saja, Kai lebih beruntung dari Taemin. Jika Taemin harus bekerja sebagai pelayan club, Kai hanya menghamburkan uang ayahnya. Dan terkadang Taemin kesal dengan hal itu.

Taemin menatap Kai yang meneguk botol keduanya. Matanya sudah sayu. Dan ia meracau tidak jelas.

"Kai, kau mabuk." ucap Taemin sambil menarik botol alkohol Kai. Tapi Kai menariknya kembali.

"Aku tidak mabuk, Tae. Hik!" Taemin menatap nanar sahabatnya itu. Walaupun ia bernasib sama seperti Kai, tapi Taemin tidak pernah meneguk alkohol satu teguk pun.

"Hai Tae!" sapa seseorang. Taemin menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk disebelah Kai.

"Hai, Baekhyun Chanyeol." balas Taemin. Baekhyun menyentuh pundak Kai.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Diputuskan Kyungsoo." jawab Taemin santai. Baekhyun mengangguk sedangkan Chanyeol sedang merayu Sehun, teman kerja Taemin.

"Yeol! Kau tidak ingat ada aku?!" tanya Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol menoleh lalu terkekeh.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Bisakah kalian membawa pulang Kai? Kasihan ia sudah mabuk.." pinta Taemin.

"Oh, yang benar saja. Kami baru datang!" teriak Chanyeol karena DJ memutarkan musik terlalu kencang.

"Baru datang apa?! Astaga, kita sudah 2 jam disini Yeollie!" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh.

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak ingat?!" tanya Chanyeol. Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Kai yang masih meracau tidak jelas.

"Tae, kita mau saja. Tapi kau tau kan, Chanyeol pelupa? Ia lupa dimana apartemen Kai dan diberitau beberapa kali pun ia tak akan pernah bisa karena ia bodoh." kata Baekhyun sambil menoyor kepala Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kau tidak?!" tanya Chanyeol tak terima.

"Sudahlah, aku akan ikut. Sebentar ya!" ucap Taemin meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang bertengkar.

Dan Kai yang masih meracau tidak jelas.

"Disini?" tanya Chanyeol. Taemin mengangguk.

"Kalian tidak ikut?" tanya Taemin. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kita ada suatu urusan." jawab Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun evil. Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan ya!" Taemin melambaikan tangannya dan mobil Chanyeol pun pergi.

Taemin merangkul Kai agar mereka bisa berjalan bersama. Walaupun berat, ia tetap merangkul Kai. Mati-matian Taemin menghirup bau alkohol dari tubuh Kai.

Ting!

Taemin membawa Kai yang sudah tertidur itu di kamar apartemennya. Taemin tau password kamar Kai karena ia sering ke apartemen Kai.

Taemin menaruh tubuh Kai diatas kasur. Taemin hendak pergi karena ia sudah selesai, tapi tangan Taemin ditarik Kai dan karena tubuhnya yang kurus membuat Taemin terjatuh diatas Kai.

"Kau tau, Kyungie. Aku masih mencintaimu.."

"Kai, ini aku Taemin..."

"Memangnya aku kurang apa untukmu?"

"Kai.."

"Semua permasalahan terjadi karena kau duluan.."

"Kai.. Bangunlah, ini aku. Lee Taemin.."

"Saranghae, Do Kyungsoo.."

Cup

Taemin kaget karena Kai mengecup bibir Taemin. Jantung Taemin berdegup. Oh, Taemin tidak munafik sekarang.

Taemin mencintai Kai.

Sudah lama ia memendamnya dan mendengar Kai berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo dam itu membuat Taemin putus asa. Beruntung ada Choi Minho yang mau menghiburnya dan menjadikannya kekasih. Tapi, sungguh perasaan Taemin hanya untuk Kai. Sayangnya mereka putus karena Minho selingkuh dengan Onew.

Taemin menatap Kai yang tertidur dan tak juga melepaskan ciumannya. Walaupun sekedar menempel saja.

"Andaikan kau tidak mabuk dan mengatakan hal itu untukku. Aku pasti senang.." batin Taemin. Akhirnya, Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan tertidur.

Taemin menghela napas lega. Dan sekarang yang ada dipikirannya adalah.

Haruskah ia mengganti pakaian Kai?

"Ugh!" ucap Taemin kesal.

Kai membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya karena belum terbiasa dengan cahaya. Matanya mulai menatap sekeliling ruangan dan langsung mengenalinya kalau sekarang ia ada di apartemen. Ia mendudukkan dirinya sendiri dan ada rasa pusing di kepalanya.

"Kau sudah bangun.."

Kai menoleh dan menatap Taemin yang datang sambil membawa nampan berisi nasi gorengdan segelas air.

Taemin meletakkan nampan diatas meja disamping kasur Kai.

"Kau menginap disini?" tanya Kai. Taemin mengangguk. Tampak guratan lelah di wajahnya.

"Kau tidur dimana?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Di sofa." jawab Taemin enteng.

Grep.

Kai memegang pergelangan tangan Taemin dan membuat perasaan itu muncul lagi.

"Terima kasih dan maaf merepotkanmu." ucap Kai tulus. Taemin mengangguk.

"Bukankah kita sahabat? Jadi, wajar jika aku seperti ini.." balas Taemin. Sahabat, ya Sahabat. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa Taemin katakan.

Kai tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayo ada kereta ingin masuk gua. Aaa~" Taemin menyodorkan sesendok nasi goreng dihadapan Kai. Kai terkekeh kecil lalu memakannya.

"Bagaimana? Aku menanyakan resepnya pada Key hyung tadi.." tanya Taemin. Kai mengunyahnya.

"Lumayan enak.." puji Kai. Taemin tersenyum senang. Tak sia ia dimarahi Key karena mengganggu 'aktivitas' Key dan Jonghyun.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kai. Taemin menoleh.

"Tentu saja pulang." jawab Taemin.

"Kuantar?" tawar Kai. Taemin menggeleng.

"Tidak usah." tolak Taemin.

"Dengan wajah kusut seperti itu aku tidak yakin kau akan mendapat taksi." ledek Kai. Taemin menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Kau menang, Kai." kata Taemin. Kai tertawa kecil. Lalu, mereka keluar dari apartemen Kai.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." ucap Taemin. Kai mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hm, Tae?" panggil Kai. Taemin menoleh.

"Ya?"

"M..kau adalah sahabat terbaikku."

Taemin tersenyum.

"Kau juga. Bye!"

Setelah melambaikan tangan, mobil Kai melaju.

"Sahabat terbaik." ulang Taemin sambil menunduk.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya gontai. Ia bosan ingin melakukan apa. Tapi, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Kemarin..aku seperti mencium bibir seseorang.." gumam Kai. Jantungnya berdegup.

"Apakah itu..Taemin?"

Taemin tersenyum manis pada pelanggan terakhirnya itu. Ia kembali ke dapur.

Beginilah Taemin. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan itu membuat Taemin sebatang kara. Pagi ia menjadi pelayan kafe dan malam menjadi pelayan club.

"Lelah sekali.." keluh Lay. Diangguki Chen dan yang lain.

Taemin teringat semalam. Ia dicium Kai. Bahkan jantungnya masih berdegup.

"Tae? Kau kenapa?" tanya Chen. Taemin menoleh sambil menggeleng.

"Ani.." jawab Taemin. Chen percaya. Lalu, ia mengeluarkan sebuah tiket.

"Ini adalah tiket musikal. Aku sudah berjanji akan membelikan kalian tiket jika kedua orang tuaku sudah pulang dari Amerika. Dan kini aku tepati janjiku."

Semuanya bersorak kecuali Taemin. Chen membagikan tiketnya dan memberikan dua pada Taemin.

"Loh? Kenapa aku dapat dua?" tanya Taemin.

"Benarkah? Aku hanya beli 6..berarti hari ini hari keberuntunganmu. Ajaklah kekasihmu. Mm..siapa namanya. Choi Choi.."

"Choi Minho?" tebak Dongho. Chen mengangguk. Taemin tersenyum miris.

"Kami sudah putus."

"APA?!"

"Dia selingkuh. Ah, sudahlah."

"Maafkan aku, Tae.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Chen.."

"Tiket menonton musikal?"

Taemin mengangguk. Kai mengernyitkan alis.

"Kau tau, aku bingung akan datang dengan siapa. Sedangkan aku sudah putus dengan Minho. Kuharap kau mau.." pinta Taemin. Kai mengangguk.

"Baiklah.."

Taemin tersenyum senang. Mungkin ini adalah kencan bagi Taemin.

Taemin mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Setelah semuanya siap, ia keluar karena sudah ditunggu Kai.

"Maaf jika aku lama." ucap Taemin. Kai tersenyum lalu melajukan mobilnya.

"Seorang wanita lama juga berdandan wajar.."

"Apa?! Kau kira aku wanita?!"

"Bercanda. Kenapa kau sangat sensitif dengan kata wanita."

Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ini sudah sampai."

Taemin dan Kai keluar dari mobil. Mereka berjalan bersama.

"Taemin?"

Taemin menoleh begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Minho.." gumam Taemin. Kai menatap Minho.

"Ini kekasihmu yang baru?" tanya Minho sambil menunjuk Kai.

"Ti-"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

Bisa dirasakan kalau Kai merangkul pundak Taemin dan itu membuat rona merah di pipi Taemin.

"Santai saja. Aku hanya ingin tau. Baiklah. Kenapa aku membuang waktuku disini."

Taemin menatap Minho.

"Kau berubah." gumam Taemin.

"Apa?" ulang Minho. Taemin menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Selamat bersenang-senang kalian berdua." Ucap Minho. Minho pun meninggalkan Taemin dan Kai dengan angkuh dan itu membuat Taemin sakit.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Kai. Taemin mengangguk. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Lelaki kurang ajar."

Taemin mengangguk.

"Taemin? Kai?" panggil Lay. Taemin dan Kai menoleh.

"Ini sudah mau dimulai!" lanjut Lay.

"Maaf. Taemin sedang sakit. Jadi, kami tidak jadi menonton. Maaf."

Kai pun merangkul Taemin yang tengah menangis.

"Astaga," ucap Lay. "Mereka romantis." lanjutnya.

"Taemin, kenapa kau menangisinya? Ia sudah kurang ajar. Sudahlah.."

Kai masih menenangkan Taemin. Mereka kini sudah ada di taman dahulu mereka sering bermain.

Taemin langsung memeluk Kai.

"Dia berubah, Kai! Dia bukan Minho yang ku kenal dulu..dia berubah..hiks hiks.."

Kai merasakan dadanya bergemuruh. Entah sejak kapan. Perasaan ini sama saat dia bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kau masih punya aku.." hibur Kai lagi sambil mengelus rambut Taemin. Taemin masih saja menangis.

"Dahulu, ia baik padaku, Kai.."

"Tae.."

"Ia lembut padaku. Ia tak pernah bicara sedingin dan seangkuh tadi.."

"Taem-"

"Minho berubah.."

"Taemin ka-"

"Aku memben-"

"TAEMIN! LEE TAEMIN! BISAKAH KAU DIAM SEBENTAR?!" teriak Kai. Ia sudah tak sabar lagi dan itu membuat Taemin terkejut.

Kai memegang pundak Taemin dan mengguncangnya.

"LAKI-LAKI ITU SUDAH TIDAK PANTAS UNTUKMU, LEE TAEMIN!" Entah kenapa Kai marah. Ia marah karena Taemin menangisi lelaki yang sangat kurang ajar itu. Dan itu membuat Taemin takut.

"MASIH BANYAK LELAKI YANG MENCINTAIMU, LEE TAEMIN! TAK BERPIKIRKAH?!"

"Kai kau kenap-"

"LEE TAEMIN! Tatap mataku.."

Taemin mendongak dan menatap mata Kai. Memperlihatkan wajah basahnya dengan air mata. Kai mengusap air matanya.

"Aku, disini. Menyayangimu. Mencintaimu.."

"Sebagai sahabatmu?"

"Tidak. Sebagai kekasihku."

Mata Taemin membulat.

"Se..sejak kapan?" tanya Taemin tak percaya.

"Sejak kita bersama. Sejak aku mabuk dan mencium bibirmu."

Cup

Kai mencium bibir Taemin. Hanya menempelkan. Sama persis seperti kemarin mereka berciuman.

"Jadi, maukah engkau menjadi kekasihku, wahai Lee Taemin?" tanya Kai. Taemin terkekeh.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kai bingung.

"Kau seperti menikahiku saja.." jawab Taemin. Kai tertawa kecil.

"Begitukah?" Taemin mengangguk.

"Jadi, apa jawabannya?" tanya Kai tidak sabar.

Cup.

Taemin mencium bibir Kai singkat.

"Kurasa kau tau jawabanku apa.."

Kai tersenyum. Lalu, memeluk Taemin erat.

"Saranghae saranghae saranghae!"

"Nado nado nado!"

"LEE TAEMIN! SARANGHAE!"

"KIM JONGIN! SARANGHAE!"

Mereka tertawa bersama.

END

EPILOG

"KIM JONGIN! SARANGHAE!"

"Astaga, mereka itu.."

"Kenapa aku juga ingin seperti itu.."

"Ini seperti yang ada di film.."

Lay, Chen, Dongho, Jeongmin, dan Tao mengintip mereka dari semak-semak.

"AAH! KAU MENGIN-"

"Shhtt!"

Tao pun dibekap oleh Dongho hingga 'film' selesai.

END

mind to review?


End file.
